Of Angels and GraveRobbers
by lady white roses
Summary: Post-Opera. Featuring: Shilo, GraveRobber, and meet Evangeline! Shilo with the help of these two will change the world.Rating went up in chapter 3. Chapter 3 was inspired by Ravenly. Plz if you like this story you will love "poison in the blood" Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Lady White Roses here I absolutely love Repo! the genetic opera and mmm-MMM that man with the white face and pitch black lips. Graverobber of course. This is a little GravesX ShiloXOC

so bare with me it will be fun I promise

On with the Show my lovelies

Notes: double agent? graverobber? Triple agent?

I had watched the fall of genco's king, Rotti Largo, the man who saved all of us from the organ failure epidemic and cornered the market on the world's illnesses all for a price. The whole opera was on display and it made me sick. I had been employed with geneco years ago. I was 23 at the time. The Largo family sickened me. The killing and constancy of surgeries, the use and abuse of money. I had access to files and accounts, not to mention the top grade Zydrate. I seized the opportunity to take advantage of my employment and began moonlighting as a double agent. I provided top grade zydrate to a few high paying clients and leaked out some info to the Evening Slice Magazine pertaining to the Largo family. I knew the editors will love to hear the dish on the scandal about Rotti and his repo man, Nathan Wallace They would pay graciously. I had plenty of money considering my employment so I wasn't in need but I found that there would be others to help. Amongst the Z-addicts, there were people who suffered. I would leave them with what they needed . On occasion I had helped a few escape the repo man for time to time. I guess I look at myself as a robin- hood type figure. I didn't like suffering. Maybe thats why I found myself in Zydrate Alley sometimes peddling my top Z, but tonight my heart went out to the little girl who watched her father die. She would need help especially if Amber saw her as a threat.

Everyone was focused on the screens that projected the opera as I climbed into the limo that Shilo had arrived in and waited for her to come out. She hurried out of the Opera house and ran down the stairs. She was saturated in blood, it was sticky and caked in her dark hair. The door to the limo opened and she rushed in with tears in her eyes, the tears the world wont have the pleasure of seeing this time. She was too busy sobbing to notice me. I reached out and touched her shoulder.

" Who are you..." she sniffled. Her doe like eyes were red from crying.

"I'm here to help you, Shilo." I smiled " Please trust me. I won't hurt you."

She must have seen the sincerity in my face and collapsed against me in a hug. It felt awkward to me. My contact with people was...well very minimal. I patted her back gently. She needed the comfort. Poor girl just lost everything.

"What's your name?" She asked as she pulled away from me.

" Evangeline. My name is Evangeline." I answered. " I'm going to take you to one of my apartments. You'll be safe there not to mention a hot shower and some food might do you some good . Then we'll figure out where to go from there."

I motioned to the driver and the limo lurched away from the flashing bulbs of the paparazzi and from the horrid opera house. She was studying me intensely and I remind silent awaiting any questions she would have.

Young Shilo watched intently at the woman before her. She took note of the gun that was strapped to her leather-clad thigh. The woman was pale like her and had the darkest purple hair she had ever seen. It was cropped short and uneven with her bangs swooping across her forehead just above her heavy coal lined eyes. She was dressed in a simple black tank top with mesh netting, her lower half was concealed in black leather and knee high boots, buckled and laced. She had a leather trench coat draped across her lap. From one of the pockets came the familiar blue glow of zydrate which made Shilo draw up questions in her mind.

"What exactly do...you do?" Shilo questioned, picking the right words.

" I'm a double agent. I rob from geneco for a profit and help those who need...deserve help." She replied as the limo drove by Zydrate alley.

Shilo's mind was wondering through the events that had passed merely minutes ago. Her heart ached. She lost her dad and Mag , her godmother. She started to cry again. She wanted to be strong but right now all she could do was cry.

" Look, Shilo its ok to cry...I promise things will change. You will fulfill your dad's wishes...I promise," Evangeline whispered as the limo pulled to a stop. " We're here. Let's go inside."

The building was in better repair than most Shilo had seen, but she had only been in the slums and her house. The two climbed out and Evangeline put her coat on with a quick flourish .She turned back to the limo, leaving an odd gadget on the back seat . She shut the door quickly and grabbed Shilo by the elbow and steered her inside the foyer of the apartment building.

I hit the elevator button quickly and waited for the doors to open. Shilo shifted her weight from one foot to the next while she scratched at her head. It took me a moment to realize she was wearing a wig. The ding of the elevator got my attention and we both walked inside. I punched the button for the top floor as the doors closed. She kept staring at my coat pocket.

" What ?"

" Nothing its just you have Z with you...are u an addict?"

" Wow! I..uh...no, I peddle it." I chuckled as she blinked her eyes at me.

" Your a graverobber too?" She exclaimed.

" Not quite. I steal the top notch stuff from geneco and sell it to addicts and sometimes other dealers.' I replied as the elevator slowed to a stop. "I gotta make some money in order to help others...kinda messed up, I know, but part of it paid for home-sweet-home 1" I paused. " You know of graverobbers?"

" Its a long story."

The doors slid open to reveal my soft lit home. It was well furnished . The living room was simple with black leather furniture and a flat screen TV. Wrought iron lamps rested on white marble top tables. There was a small kitchen nook and a bar that was white marble as well. I turned on the lights that bathed the rooms in a soft red glow. I showed her where the bathroom was located and allowed her to get cleaned up. I went to the balcony and watched the traffic below. I suppressed a chuckle as I watched the limo become engulfed in flames. He wont be talking anytime soon, I thought as I plucked a cigarette from my pocket. The wheels were turning in my head as I lit the cancer stick. With a quick drag, I saw my plan forming slowly. This was gonna take time. I sighed. "She's gonna change the world," I smiled as I watched the smoke float away.

Shilo flicked on the light in the bathroom. Before her rested a black marble top counter with two sinks and above her was a black gothic chandelier. Burgundy colored towels rested by a large ebony garden tub. She caught sight of her reflection in the wide spanned mirror that rested above the sinks. She was a complete mess. Blood was everywhere. Everywhere. Her stomach knotted and released itself to up heave its contents. Shilo kneeled on the floor and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Sweat ran down her temples as she pulled off her wig. She rose to her feet and started to strip her clothes off. She turned the silver taps and watched the water fill the tub. The steam rose up and filled the bathroom. She climbed in and watched the water wash away the blood that had dried on her skin. The balmy water soothed her stress filled muscles and helped her relax.

I wandered back inside as she had just come out of the bathroom wrapped up in a fluffy towel and her little bald head exposed. I watched her blush in embarrassment .

" My hair fell out due to my father's...medicine."

" I already knew, Shi." She cringed at the nickname.

" My dad called me that..." She whispered as she looked at the floor.

"Shit...I'm sorry...come on lets get some clothes for you." I breathed and led her to the spare bedroom. " We can get you another wig if yours is ruined, ok?"

The room was painted a deep purple and accented with black lace trim. A king size bed rested in the corner with a small ebony vanity sat next to it. Another black chandelier hung above the bed. A vase of dead roses rested on top the vanity. Shilo gazed admirably at the bed.

"No plastic canopy..." She mumbled to herself.

" Look, I've got some old clothes of mine in the closet that might fit you and there is some food in the refrigerator. I've got some things that need attending and I need you to wait here. They shouldn't take me long, I promise. I need you to rest up so you can change this world." I smiled as she went to the closet.

She pouted a little. "Promise you won't be gone long..."

" I promise," I replied as I headed back to the elevator with her at my heels.

" Don't lock the door...please." She begged.

I nodded as the elevator doors opened and she wandered back to the bedroom. I went out into the night and infiltrated my own place of business. I flashed my ID badge at the Gene cops and strolled into my office. I sat down at my data terminal and went through the files, looking for anything that could help me. I had access to most classified files. I suddenly came across Nathan Wallace and Marni Wallace. The plot was all coming together. Each piece of the puzzle was falling into place which cause me to dig deeper. Rotti had always filed everything and kept track of financial documents, employee payrolls and terminations, operations, and repossessions. It just required a lot of digging and I started with Nathan. Nathan was employed as a doctor before he became a Repo Man. He married Marni shortly after being employed at Geneco. When Shilo was conceived Marni had gotten ill and died during childbirth. Then Rotti convinced him to be a Repo Man. Something was missing here. I went into the payroll file and searched for payroll increases the year Marni had mysterious passed away at Nathan's hand supposedly. Rotti's hench girls were receiving a regular pay so it wasn't them. I went through the Genterns and found one that was paid a generous amount of 100,000 credits and resigned the next day. I knew what kind of snake Rotti was and I have heard the rumors of his bitterness at Marni for choosing Nathan over him.

" Sounds like Rotti poisoned her to me" I muttered to myself as I copied all the files and sent them to Evening Slice's editors. " See ya in the evening news Mr. Largo."

I snuck back out onto the street before Amber started shaking things up a bit and wandered through the filthy underbelly that made up most of the island. I put my ID badge in the pocket of my coat and turned down an alley a few blocks away from The ZSN ( Zydrate Support Network). I crept through the darkness as I tugged out a vial of Z. The glow lit up my facial features as it drew attention to a few addicts. I was gonna need either info or credits for this particular vial and I doubt these addicts have what I need, but it couldn't hurt to try.

The lazy shuffle of feet and sensual moans of the Z- addicts filled my ears as they flocked to me. The scalpel sluts wrapped themselves around my legs, pawing at me while the men reached out at my arms and torso.

" This Z cost a high price...credits or info only." I stated tersely . The Z addicts slinked away from me, leaving me disappointed. " Figures."

" Hey! This is my territory," exclaimed a deep smooth as whiskey voice. The voice was soon embodied by a man with a painted white face and lips as black as pitch.

He strolled toward me with a smirk. I had seen him before. He provided Amber with the glow when she couldn't get it from Daddy Largo's surgeons. He was the real deal Graverobber, the one on the wanted posters. His eyes sized me up. He could probably tell my parts were real unlike Amber's. I silently wondered if that appealed to him. There was something that I found about this dealer that caused me to stare.

"I've heard of a certain female dealer that's been peddling quality glow to addicts and dealers alike...my guess is that would be you. The angel , they call you." He spoke.

" Ah, so I do have a reputation. So your the one that Amber _ran _to." I smirked at him as he placed his hands on the wall, framing my shoulders.

" Damn that bitch...I lose money and Z cause of her ." He growled. "What kind of info are you looking for?"

" The opera...Shilo Wallace." I whispered in his ear. "The girl that Rotti tried to leave Geneco to."

" The Kid?" His eyebrows arched. " Amber took over and rumor is she after the Kid...some sick resentment for her father choosing the Kid over her. Where is she?"

" Why should I give you that info...you're just some drug dealer looking to cash in."

" I hate Amber...and I know the Kid...I've helped her get out of a few scraps." He whispered in my ear as his body was pressed against mine.

"So Graves, beneath all that white grease paint , you do have a heart." I stated with a growing smirk.

He chuckled. " Trying to get beneath my coat?" He grinned seductively as he took the Z from my hand and pocketed quickly. " I'll follow you then."

"So this means...?" I questioned as he peeled himself away from my body.

" I want in on taking Amber down." He whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

" Follow me then," I breathed as I grabbed a strap from his coat tugging him along .

To the untrained Z addict eye those two were off for a quick tumble. Both would benefit from the sex and one gets the glow.

Shilo went through the closet studying each garment. That one was too plain. This one was too formal. She finally decided on a white shirt with a black under bust corset and a black pleaded skirt. She sauntered to the bathroom and grabbed her undergarments. She changed quickly and went to cleaning the blood out of her wig. She looked in the mirror as she adjust her wig. She looked little better, cleaned and dressed . She suddenly felt dizzy. The room was spinning as she tried to grip the edge of the counter. Her legs felt like Jell-O and her little heart crashed against her ribcage at a bone shattering rate. The poison still coursed through her tiny little veins. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead as her grip on the counter loosened and she collapsed on the floor.

"Medicate immediately... medicate immediately..." Her wrist communicator warned echoing throughout the empty apartment.

_Sorry my lovelies I hated to end it right here but I needed to end it somewhere and you gotta come back for more so I think this is a good enough cliffhanger. _

_These three are gonna try to take Amber down and help change the world _

_So if you could touch that little button that says review and tell me what you think about Evangeline._

_Graves likey!_

_Tehe!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello my lovelies Lady White Roses here! _

_I would like to thank two wonderful individuals that hail by the names of Anime Princess42 and Luveroffanfic for taking time to read this fic. You guys are great! So here's another chapter! I tried to make it quick to keep you from waiting too long. Ok I'm done with the blabbering so like I've said before I don't own anything pertaining to Repo! The genetic opera. I just like to have my oc play with few characters_

_On With The Show!_

_Dedicated to my first two fans- Anime Princess42 and luveroffantic_

_For my best friend Lyn (fav character is in this chapter)_

Of Angels and Graverobbers

Chapter 2

Amber paced the floor of her daddy's office as she threw the magazine on the desk. She seethed with fury. Where is this information coming from? She thought as she went to settle in her daddy's chair. She tossed her dark hair away from her shoulder as she leaned into the cushions of the leather chair. This was her seat of power now. Her thoughts were swirling into a whirlwind of anger. The flashbacks of the opera played in her mind.

" Had your mother never fled you'd be mine," Rotti's voice echoed in her mind just as Shilo's face came into view. " You disgust me. You're not my daughter." That was the last thing he had said to her.

"Daddy...you were supposed to love me..."Amber whispered to herself as angry tears swelled in her perfect Z colored eyes. "I'm the only daughter...YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!" She screamed. With quick fingers she pressed the button on the intercom. " Bring me Shilo Wallace! Dead or alive!"

The elevator doors opened and Luigi stepped out with Pavi following close on his heels.

"Sister dear, why are you wanting the young bella?" Pavi questioned as he went to touch her face. "She is no concern of ours anymore, eh?" Amber swatted his hand away in disgust, avoiding contact with her own face stretched over her brother's scarred features.

" Luigi, someone is leaking information about our family and it has to be an inside source. Take whatever actions necessary to put an end to it." She demanded as he nodded with a wicked smile and his favorite knife at hand.

"Sister...what is it you need from the Pavi?" She handed him the clear file and watched him patiently look through it. Pavi gasped. " Sister dear, it is too much! To rule Geneco is one thing but to do that and take over where Blind Mag left off..."

"It will be done! The Pride of Geneco will be apart of the new era of this company!" She yelled in her shrill voice. "Make sure all the media are here! I want ever paper, poster, and magazine advertising...me."

"But what of the young bella..."He asked once more.

Amber's temper flared as her petite hands clutched Pavi's throat. Her teeth were clinched tightly as her eyes bored into his. Her patience was dwindling with him. She owed him nothing. He was nothing. Nothing, but a possible chink in her plain, an eyesore to this company. Yet, he will serve her and her purpose or she will eliminate him. She composed herself and smiled sweetly, her eyes betraying the smile.

"She will be erased...eliminated from this world. She is our downfall of our father and this proud company." She released her grip and watched him adjust his composure. "You will take care of this. I want the media to be in this office in an hour." She finished as she relaxed back into her chair.

"Sister..."

"GO!"

Pavi hurried out of the office and into the elevator. His stomach knotted up as he took deep breaths. He didn't hate poor Shilo. She had never done anything to him. Her innocence was so obvious it made him sick. She didn't deserve to die. His dear sister was clearly losing her mind. Something had to be done, but what could he do? He was always behind the scenes, screwing the surGens and occasionally stealing a few beautiful faces. No good will come of this, The Pavi thought as he looked at the cello-file.

"What can I do?"

The elevator doors slid open and the two stepped into the foyer. Graverobber paused for a minute before Evangeline opened the door to her home.

"Do you hear that?" He asked in a hush.

"Hear wh-" she was interrupted by a faint voice.

"...medicate...immediately...medicat-"

Evangeline yanked the door open and ran inside with her legs pumping like pistons. She hurried to the bathroom with Graverobber at her heels. Shilo lay in a crumpled heap on the dark marble floor. Sweat was beading off her clammy skin. Evangeline knelt down and cradled her body in her arms.

"Damn it...she's having withdraws from her father's medicine..." Evangeline stated as her mind raced wildly for a solution. " Graves take her for a second..."She handed Shilo over to him and started reworking the wrist communicator as he watched her intently.

" What are you doing?"

" Changing a few things." The warning command died and left them in silence. Evangeline placed a hand over Shilo's forehead and moved to check her pulse. " I think she's coming out of it..."

The young girl stirred in Grave's arms. Her facial features scrunched up, wrinkling around her nose and eyes.

" What smells like a dumpster..." she whispered meekly just before opening her eyes.

Grave's laughter rumbled like thunder as Evangeline smiled sweetly. Shilo sat up slowly, resting between his legs while his arms supported her back.

"Hey ya, kid." Graverobber smirked.

"Shilo, hon., can you stand?" Evangeline questioned as she reached out for Shilo. She rose slowly to her feet, but her knees gave out, sending her back down.

"Whoa...hang on kid!" He exclaimed as she steadied her.

"I'll take her from here. You take a bath..." Evangeline chuckled as Shilo leaned against her framed.

"Fine!" He stated with a huff as he turned and shut the door behind them.

"How did you two meet?" Shilo questioned as the two hobbled to the living room.

"You know... business." Evangeline smiled as she set the young girl down onto the couch. " I'm gonna make some soup for you. I'm sure you could use something to eat."

Evangeline went and opened a can of chicken and rice soup. She quickly poured the liquid into a pot and placed it on a burner on her stove, adding a little parsley and pepper to the brew. Shilo had turned on the TV and started watching a movie as Evangeline went to make some sandwiches when a deep sultry voice broke over the sound of running water.

Shilo looked at Evangeline. Evangeline looked at Shilo. The two crept to the bathroom with their ears pressed to the door. They couldn't quite make out the words but the tune was definitely Blind Mag's work. Evangeline blushed a deep scarlet as Shilo gazed at her in amusement.

Suddenly in their distraction, the door flung open and a man with the pallor of the moon stood with a towel around his waist. His hair hung in wet strings down his back as a smile spread across his pale pink lips. His brow rose in amusement and question at the two now blushing girls.

" How 'bout some clothes?" He asked.

Evangeline couldn't find the words. She pointed to the other bedroom and watched him head that way, but not before he grabbed one of the sandwiches, biting into it quickly. She shook herself out of her stupor and went to get Shilo a bowl of soup. The young girl climbed on the bar stool as Evangeline place the bowl in front of her.

"How are you feeling," She asked as she watched Shilo spoon the warm liquid into her mouth.

"I'm starting to feel better. I'm a little tired." She replied.

"That's good..." She went to reply but her wrist communicator beeped.

"INCOMING URGENT MESSAGE. INCOMING URGENT MESSAGE."

" Hold on..." Evangeline paused as she pressed the play button.

"All geneco employees are to be on the look out for Shilo Wallace. She is wanted..." Evangeline turned off the device before it finished the message.

" Damn... Amber's already making her first move." Evangeline cursed as she rubbed her temples. " We gotta stay a step ahead. This could make for a very long day."

" What do you have in mind," questioned the fully clothed Graverobber. He wore a clean creme color long sleeve shit that v-ed at the neck revealing his light chest hair. His legs were clad in black cargo pants that fit him well. His pale toes poked out in contrast to the dark cloth.

Evangeline smiled widely. " That is what your here for and why I'm the double agent!"

_Sorry that it is short but I have to have you come back for more. Please tell me how I'm doing _

_As for the next installment things will be picking up the pace. Sex violence and more exciting things will be in there as well. I will switch the pov s as well to give the mind set of everyone._

_thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello my lovelies you're beloved Lady is here. Before we start I want to give a few shout outs. I always give credit where it is due and I like to see my name in other author's notes so I think others would too! _

_Ok first is to the wonderful Luna Taylor for being the first review EVER! I'm exatic that you liked the nickname. I think GR is just too short._

_Next am to the second reviewer Stupidamericanidioms91- I promise to deliver you another chapter and many more. This story has really got my wheels turning. Prepare to be amazed!_

_To my new readers: Diamond-Rose Sisters_

_BloodyDragon_

_Angel19872006_

_LoRo13_

_With out you all this wouldn't be possible. Let me just say A big thank you!_

_Enough with the author's notes and on with the opera! This chapter is rated M. _

_I own nothing 'cept Evangeline and the plot_

Luigi paced the floors with his temper rising. He wanted his coffee. The more time passed the more his temper flared. Amber had given him a job to do but finding where to start was the first part. She suggested there was a leak from inside the company. It seemed possible, but what if she was just paranoid or losing her sanity. He sat down behind his desk in his leather chair and pulled out his favorite knife. He watched the glint of silver as he twisted it and turned it. The elevator doors opened and one of his genterns raced in with his coffee.

"Sorry, Mr. Largo..." The young blonde woman whispered. Her full lips trembled. He liked this. It aroused him. Her fear of him and the little skimpy uniform that hugged her curves and exposed her buttocks was just the tip of the iceberg. She was his prey and he would use her.

She sat the cup down on his desk just as he snatched her wrist roughly pulling her to his lap. He pressed his knife on the swell of her breasts while his other hand snaked around to cup her bottom. The sound of fabric ripping echoed throughout the room as he pushed her onto his desk. Her skin was flawless, plastic-like. His pants were quickly discarded, hanging by his ankles. He slipped the blade up her thigh and cut off her panties. His hands roved over her large breasts and curled around her throat. He centered himself in between her legs and pushed himself into her. He couldn't justify why he felt the need to fuck her but he just wanted his pent-up anger to subside so he could think clearly. His hands tightened around her neck as he listened to her gasp and moan. He thrusted into her fiercely before he grew bored with this position. He swiftly turned her over so that she was bent over his desk. This he liked. He was in control. One hand fisted in her hair and the gripped her hip. He pounded into her, enjoying her screams. He couldn't help but think she sounded an awful lot like Amber...looked like her, too. His climax was coming upon him when his thoughts shifted to his sister. He quickly pulled out of the woman as he spilled his warm seed all over her naked body.

He quickly pulled his trousers back up and composed himself, tossing his knife at the wall. His eyes roved over his conquest when his plan came to him. He wanted GeneCo. He wanted to watch Amber squirm like the worm on a hook that she was. Oh, he'll let her have the spotlight for now and he'll find the leak, but he had other plans, which would result in him ruling the company and demoting Amber Sweet to his personal slave.

Where would a leak of information mostly be in this company? Someone behind the scenes with access to their lives and accounts. There were a few exceptional employees, he pondered.

The gentern rose from the desk, picking up her shredded uniform. She sighed inwardly that Mr. Largo's knife was stuck in the wall and she wasn't going to be hacked to shreds like a few of her other co-workers had.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir," She whispered innocently. She watched his facial expressions for any sign of anger.

"Yes. There is. Bring me every supervisor from every division and records of all the high paid employees." He replied calmly.

"Yes, sir."

Shilo had drifted off to sleep in her appointed room I paced the floor. My stomach knotted up at the fact Amber was one step ahead of me. This was bad. I ran a hand through my violet hair as I came to the edge of the couch that Graverobber sat at carelessly flipping through channels. He switched off the TV and turned to me.

" Would you stop that you're making me dizzy," He chuckled as a smirk grew on his face as he rose to meet me. His lips were painted black again as where his eyes lined in dark shadows. His blue eyes stared down at me. I relished the thought of him coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. His skin was naturally bleached of color and I found that appealing because of its rarity.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm not sure what move to make here." I stated without thinking.

" Well in that case..." He quipped as he planted a chaste kiss up my lips. Out of shock I had my gun un-holstered and at his temple in a flash. " Shit! I was just kidding." He laughed nervously. " Guess you wanted to make the first move."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks "Sorry...I'm just under a lot of stress...something doesn't sit right with me about what's been going on." .

"Understandable." He replied softly as he sat back down on the leather couch. I followed suit and rested my head in my hands.

" I should-," I started to say before my wrist communicator went off.

"Incoming messages! Incoming messages!"

"Shit." I muttered. This can't be good.

Graverobber watched the purple-haired woman fiddle with her communicator. He couldn't believe she pulled her gun on him like that. It amused him greatly. His eyes began roving over her as she started to listen to her messages. She was the real deal like the kid was. There was nothing artificial or synthetic about her with the exception of her purple hair which she probably dyed herself. She had alabaster skin and a slender build, which was appealing to him. After all he is still a man. She was bold and brave. She had a passion about her. She was one that wanted to change the world with Shilo. She had a caring and concerned nature that seeped out of those deep blue eyes. Characteristics he hadn't seen in a woman before. Most were weak and in need. In need of his beautiful glowing drug to make them immune to the pain of surgery or just life in general. He couldn't deny that he found it disgusting to him.

She had turned to meet his gazed as he shook himself out of his stupor, nonchalantly of course. Her face was riddled with a pained emotion as she clicked on the TV. Amber's face was plastered all over the screen. She stood out calling herself "The Pride of GeneCo" and speaking of a Charity Opera to unmask a new line of products, organs, and fashion to the public. She started to sing just as Evangeline turned the TV off in an aggravated huff.

" What the fuck..." he questioned as she rose to her feet and moved to a closet in the hallway. He followed he sensing something was wrong. She opened the door to the closet and pushed back the coats. There was a hidden door that she opened that held an arsenal of guns. She grabbed her gun and checked the magazine quickly. She handed it to him. He looked at her, bewildered. " I'm gonna say it again, what the fuck?"

" My superior wants me in his office to present me to Luigi Largo. Supposedly some promotion. I highly doubt it. I'm the one who had been selling information to the local media. It would make since that Amber would want that eliminated. Plus, I don't have time to hack into the system from here and pawn the blame onto someone else. I only hope that the editor deleted the routing numbers and other sources in the files I sent them. I doubt that they would keep such info but its best to be on the safe side. I'm usually good at covering my tracks..."She explained quickly as she reached for a set of keys that hung in the hidden compartment.

"What's going on," Shilo had woke up and sauntered out to meet the two. She rubbed her eyes wearily with her wig was tangled and lop sided on her head.

" Hey, Kid... how'd ya sleep. "Graverobber asked subtly changing the subject.

" Not too bad..."She replied skeptically. She studied the two for a moment and her doe eyes rested on Evangeline's stress ridden face. " What's going on?"

" I've got some business to take care of." Evangeline stated emotion-less. She checked another gun and holstered it onto her thigh. " Things aren't safe anymore, Shi. You and Graves are gonna have to go to another one of my apartments where you'll both be safe until I get this straightened out." She turned to Graverobber and handed him the set of keys. "Take the elevator to the basement. There you'll find my car. Take it and go farther into the upper side of the island. It's the last house on that road. It faces the oceanfront. It's a complete safe haven. No one will attempt to go there. I've put a pysdo-name on the title of the house so you both should be safe for Repo-Men and Gene-cops." She turned to Shilo and pointed at her wrist communicator. "I will send you a message if things go well and when I will be on my way. I've reprogrammed it so it won't go off like it used to. Only contact me if it is a complete emergency."

Graves watched as she went to get her trench coat and put it on with a flourish as he fingered the grooves of the keys in his hands. Shilo looked up at her. Confusion was written all over her face. He sighed deeply as he turned his gazed back to Evangeline. She gave them both a half-hearted smile as she headed to the elevator doors. She kept her back to them as the doors closed behind them.

"She's not coming back, is she," Shilo asked as her voice broke, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Hey kid...no waterworks. She's tough. I can tell. Before we go to the save house, I have to make an appearance in Zydrate Alley. Gotta keep rep up or people will get suspicious." He replied.

Shilo nodded like a puppet on strings and followed him to the elevator.

I rode the elevator down to the basement and climb on to my motorcycle. I jammed on the helmet and started the engine. Their faces haunted me. They were worried but I couldn't let that stop me. I had a job to do and a promise to fulfill. I gunned the throttle and zoomed out of the garage. I sped like a bullet through the night. I watched the decay and debris of the ruined city fly by me. I approached the massive towering building that could only be GeneCo. I had parked in the garage and flashed my id badge casually. My superior caught me by the elbow and steered me into another elevator. There was silence I didn't like. The doors opened revealing Luigi's bland office. Others stood in the room. Luigi scrutinized each face of the selected employees from where he sat. I scanned the room quickly for easy escape routes and gene-cops.

My stomach twisted into knots as I stood before one of the powerful beings in the city. Things were going south really quick. I had only heard rumors but Luigi was one for torture and eventually murdering his prey. One wrong move or response could set him off. His temper was like a wild animal. There was no caging the beast. None of us were going to survive.

Shilo struggled to keep up with Graverobber's long strides as the two made their way to the alley. He stopped short, which caused poor Shilo to bumped right into him. He turned to her and pointed to hide behind the dumpster. The words floating off of the z-addicts and scalpel sluts made Graverobber flinch. "Amber's here and she's one the prowl."

" What is it, Graves?" She asked using the pet name Evangeline had given him. She watched the wheels in his head turning. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. She watched him pull the keys out of his pants' pocket and hand them to her. She stared at him.

"Kid...Shilo, I gotta do this. It will take me to the inside and from there I can help Evangeline. You gotta go to the safe house on your own...do you think you can do it?" He whispered breathlessly.

Shilo panicked. Could I do this? She thought. "I don't know...I can try."

" Ok here's the plan. Hide in this dumpster and wait for it to clear out. Then go back to the apartment and...Shit you can't drive! Wait there until early morning and head up to the safe house. Walk or take a trash truck up that way. Be discreet...lose the wig til u get there no one will recognize you." He explained quickly. He went to hand her the gun. " You might need this incase you run into trouble..."

" No! I can't use that."

" Just take it!"

She relented and took it. He helped her into the dumpster and gave her a quick reassuring smile as he closed the lid and strolled to find Amber.

Pavi Largo had a well-kept secret. It was one of those secrets that could undo everything Amber had set out to do and possibly drive her over the edge of sanity. He went to the restricted area and placed his hand on the scanner.

"Access granted, Mr. Largo," The computerized voice chimed. The doors slide open as he strolled in only to have it close quickly behind him.

His siblings had been so preoccupied that he had been able to keep all of this without it being noticed. He walked to the bedside and gently patted the frail hand. He tucked his mirror into his back pocket as he went to brush back a limp piece of hair away from a weak pale face.

" The Pavi is so sorry my bella..." he murmured as his hands fell over the cloth that rested over the eyes of the face. The pale lips creased into a small smile.

"Thank you," the voice rasped weakly.

_Yes yes I know I ended it, but you have to come back for more. So far everyone is in danger. Evangeline is in a really tight spot and Graves walks into one to save Evangeline and Shilo's on her own! Oh no! What does Amber have planned? What does Luigi have planned for Amber? Who is the mysterious person Pavi's been keeping? Do u think there is a small budding romance between Graves and The Angel (a.k.a. Evangeline)? Please tell me what you think! Hey you can even send me your thoughts! DON'T BE SHY! Lol _

_Forever your servant _

_Lady White Roses_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies, **

**Lady White Roses at your service**

**Before our next installment **

**I would like to thank Millenia-The-Wings-Of-Valmar for stopping by for a read. **

**I would like to inquire if any of you want to read some fluff in later chapters **

**On with the show **

The putrid smell that clung to the enclosed space made Shilo gag. She rested on a plastic garbage sack and her feet rested in a puddle of slime. How can he sleep in these? Shilo questioned as she pinched her nose. The sound of footsteps shuffling and scuffing along the ground reverberated inside the dumpster. Her patience was dwindling fast as the slime seeped into her shoes. She lifted the lid just enough to peer out and see the alleyway had emptied out save a few huddled around a burning trash barrel. She proceeded to lift the lid and climb out quickly. Her heart raced as she took off out into the alley as her head throbbed.

"No...Not now," She whispered meekly.

Her mind flashed back to the opera. The fake snow and sticky blood from her father entered her mind's eye. "You've gotta fight it!" Rotti's voiced echoed in her head. " Someone, please, help my daughter!" Her father pleaded.

Something clicked in her mind. Her dad had pleaded and begged strangers to help her, but Rotti told her to fight it. Even though she hated the man, he was right. She had to fight it. No one was here to take care of her. She took in a deep breath and exhaled smoothly before she took flight.

The Pavi took to pacing the floor of his quarters as he awaited the information he requested his lovely genterns to retrieve for him. An unsettling fear had his stomach in knots as he fiddled with his mirror. His forever grin reflected at him made it worse.

" This is no laughing matter, eh." He spoke to himself.

A knock at the door sent him running. He opened it quickly as his lovely gentern stepped inside. She kissed his cheek and leaned in to whisper into his ear. A panic set in on the Pavi as he quickly dismissed her.

Amber sat on her favorite couch playing with her hair, twirling it around her fingers as she admired the newly acquired curl to it. She wore her newly designed dress that would soon hit stores for others to buy. The black lace accented her pale skin, something she knew he coveted. It left little to the imagination. It was something she was proud of. Her fingers curled around the riding crop she had on the floor as the elevator dinged. She sat up to receive the gertern and the cello-file.

"Ms. Sweet, your brother has collected a group of suspects on the leak," the brunette stated quickly as Amber looked through the file.

Her Z-colored eyes scanned through the employee photos until she stopped on one with lavender colored hair and the deepest blue eyes that rivaled sapphires. Her expression went sour with envy at the beauty of the girl was far better than her own. A cruel smile curved on her full fake lips.

" Mr. Largo wants to know what it is you wish to do with the suspects."

" Execute them all. Whatever it takes. Harvest the organs and any other parts to be reconditioned and recycled for sale and use. As for this one." She paused as she pointed at the photo. " I want her eyes personally."

" Yes, Ma'am." The gentern replied and turned to leave.

" Have my surGens ready in an hour, as well. Hold my calls. I'm going out. Send in my valet."

I stood stock-still as a gerntern entered and spoke quietly with Luigi. The expression on his face was eager and filled with a lustful excitement. Three of the other suspects were lead out of the office, leaving only three of us left. The door clicked. Locked. Trapped. Luigi rose to his feet and walked toward us. His gait was all too cocky. My gaze wondered to the large window that made one wall of the office. I won't beg to this man. My hand grazed the top of my gun that was concealed underneath my trench coat.

He looked intently at each of the others until he came to me. He grabbed my chin roughly and turned my face forcefully. His smirk grew.

" Let me guess, those pretty eyes are the originals?" He sneered as the knife he hid in his sleeve met the flesh of my cheek. " Maybe I'll cut them out myself."

Graves didn't look back as he went down the alley. He couldn't believe he was actually looking for Amber. He grimaced at the very thought of her. Her saw her standing with her two valets, flanking each side. She wore nothing but black lace over her plastic body as her dark hair cascaded in soft ringlets down her back, reaching to her waist. She beckoned with a curled finger and a seductive smile.

" I wanna hit. Now."

" Pay me, bitch." He growled low as she licked her plump lips.

"Of course." She replied as she pressed against him.

He bent to her ear and whispered," Not here." He tried to feign seductiveness, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

" Where then?" She asked with a pout.

" Your place. Your room. Your bed." He whispered. His expressions of disdain were hidden in her hair.

"Fine then." She relented. She wanted him in her bed. She would have him as a slave for the drug and the sex.

She bought it, hook, line and sinker. He thought proudly to himself. Manipulating her was almost too easy.

When at Geneco, she hurried him to her room. She sent her valet away, leaving it just the two of them. She quickly pressed her body to his, grinding against him. His thoughts were far away from Amber. A certain girl with purple hair kept seeping through his thoughts. I'm doing this for her. He thought.

" Come on, naughty boy...can't get it up? Been playin' around with the corpses too long?" She asked as she reached for her riding crop, readying it for a play smack.

Graverobber's patience was far from great as he reached into his satchel and pulled out the gun. A vial was already screwed in, ready for release. His fingers curled around her tiny throat as he walked them both to the edge of her king size bed. This game was just sick. She was just disgusting, a poor excuse for a human being. Not that he was great example, but her father created this world, which formed him into what he was now. She was just a rotten apple straight to the core and helped corrupt this world a little more. He squeezed tighter, watching her take small gasps. He placed the gun underneath her collarbone and sunk the needle into the flesh. He pulled the trigger and watched her disappointment disappear and her lips formed an 'O' in medicated relief. He pushed her onto the bed and watched her fall onto it listlessly. A soft moan escaped her lips. He unscrewed the empty vial and put his gun back in his pack.

" Go get cut, bitch," He stated as he threw the empty vial at her as she slipped into unconsciousness. He turned on his heel and left her bedroom. He strolled into her office gazing at her desk and the large screen behind it. He caught a glimpse of the cello-file that had a photo of Evangeline on it. Like the other photos before it, it brandished a large read X and in the employee details, on the last line, it read 'deceased'.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he turned to the door. He couldn't possibly be too late. He just couldn't!

The elevator doors slid open as he rushed his way in, only to collide with slender mass that could only be a body.

Shit! I'm fucked! He cursed inwardly.

_**Do I have you on the edge of your seat yet?**_

_**Sorry lovelies, but I have to keep the suspense going.**_

_**It's all good fun.**_

_**Please feel free to send me a line or review to let me know how I'm doing**_

_**Since this story is really flowing and coming together well **_

_**Expect another installment later this week.**_

_**I was considering putting a little bonus ficlet within the chapters about Graves **_

_**But I think I might need a few more reviews or maybe someone demanding it**_

_**(It could be a steamy shower scene)**_

_**Then again it could be Shilo in a steamy shower scene (gotta cater to the male readers too ladies)**_

_**Anyway enough rambling**_

_**til next week**_

_**Ta-ta **_


	5. Chapter 5

My lovelies I am sorry for the length of time it has been since our last meeting, but I promise to deliver a good set of chapters for you.

I had a small case of writer's block with this story and other projects had come up, but due to the increase of demands I pushed through for you.

As always I liked to thank everyone for reading I'll have a shout out next chapter and I am so happy for reviews!

I want you all to know that this story wouldn't be possible without all of you. Please give yourself a pat on the back.

On with the show.

The Pavi grabbed the shoulders of the person that collided with him. It was the Graverobber that he had seen with his sister and the young Shilo. There was panic in his eyes. Time was ticking away!

"Aye! What are you doing here?" The Pavi screeched as Graverobber grabbed his throat roughly.

"She better not be dead for your sakes…" The drug dealer growled as he tightened his grip.

"The Pavi doesn't want to hurt the young bella. Shilo has never done anything to The Pavi," he gasped.

"You're going to help….like it or not," he stated roughly, dragging the strange-looking man back into the elevator.

"Could you let go, per favore," The Pavi pleaded. "The Pavi wants to help you, per favore."

"Where have they taken the selected employees?" Graverobber asked as he let go of Pavi Largo's neck.

"My brother dear has them. Follow the Pavi and do as the Pavi says. We may not be too late." He replied as he punched a button on the elevator.

Luigi still had a firm grip on my chin as he sent the two other victims with a pair of gene-terns, leaving us alone.

"Can't have them panic when I start to slice and dice you," he whispered in my ear as he dragged the knife blade across my collarbone.

I was slowly reaching for my gun that was attached to my thigh when suddenly his free hand grabbed my wrist, twisting it away from the holster. He poised the knife toward my chest as I went to fend off his attack. I struggled against him as we twisted in a strange dance. I quickly kneed him in the most sensitive place for a man and watched him crumble, dropping the knife. I kicked it from his grasp and grabbed my gun with haste.

He moved quickly as he positioned himself behind the chair of his desk. He clutched the back as he wheezed and gasped for air. His face was twisted in a distorted blend of amusement and pain.

"Ok…We are obviously at a draw. Put the gun down now and I will let you live for perhaps a moment longer." He sneered as he slowly moved to sit in his chair.

"If you fuckin' move again I will blow your fucking brains out." I growled as I followed his movement with the gun point.

"I can easily disarm you from here," He chuckled evilly. "It's just how I should do it. The fuckin possibilities are limitless."

"Bullshit!" I spat as he rose.

He was at his feet in a matter of seconds and fired the gun he had stashed at his desk. I tried to move out of the line of fire but the bullet nicked my right arm before cracking the glass window behind me. I fell to the ground in a soft thud as my bleeding arm throbbed. I had dropped my gun when I fell due to the pain. I heard his footsteps as he walked to where I lay. He grabbed me roughly by my neck and threw me on top of his desk.

"You fucking bitch, don't underestimate Luigi Largo!" He growled in my ear as he pressed his body atop mine.

I shoved him off of me roughly just as he grabbed my wounded arm. We continued to struggle as he shoved me against the shattered window. He smirked just before he swung his leg up and thrusted his foot into my chest. The pressure caused the glass to crack and give way. I grabbed his foot quickly and twisted as I moved away from the window. He howled in rage as he went to tackle me, sending us both sailing through the window emerging from a cloud of broken class.

The elevator door slid open as Pavi stepped out cautiously checking the hall for Geneco personnel. He brushed back a stray lock of hair as he looked back and forth.

"Coast is clear." He replied as the two stepped out and faced the door that led to Luigi Largo's office.

The sounds of a struggle were muffled against the closed door. Shouting and the sounds of bodies being slammed around played out in a strange sick melody as Pavi tried to open the door.

"It's locked!" He exclaimed.

The sound of glass shattering sent a panic through both their bodies. Graves pushed the younger Largo out of way and slammed into the door. There was little give from the door. He took a deep breath and put all his strength into his thrust as the door finally broke off the hinges. The two rushed into the room just to see Luigi and Evangeline topple out of the broken window.

"NO!" Graverobber yelled as Pavi gawked at the scene, his stretched smile mocking his true feelings as he moaned in agony.

Shilo ducked through the shadows as something started to fall from the sky. It struck her awkwardly on her bare head. It stung, not wet like rain. She reached up and her fingers met with the particle.

"What the…? Glass?" She questioned as she tilted her head back with her eyes scanning the dark steel cluttered sky. She looked toward the Largo Fortress and saw something dangling from a window. The light from the hovering billboard illuminated two struggling victims clinging to the ledge. The glint of violet hair had tears swelling in her eyes. She took a deep breath, stuffed the gun in the waistband of her skirt, and ran back toward the building. She skirted into an alley and found one of the trash shoots located above a dumpster. She hopped on top the lid and struggled getting the metal lid up. She quickly crawled inside, breathing deeply through her mouth. She climbed the best she could up the shoot. She trusted herself that she was doing the right thing.

Graves and Pavi ran to the look over the edge. There was a small sigh of relief as the Z-dealer went to the floor, laying on his belly with a hand outstretched to Evangeline.

"Come on! Take my hand!" He hollered over the hovering billboard advertising Amber Sweet's new unveiling.

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. Her hands clutched the ledge as she tried to pull herself up, propping herself up with one arm on the ledge. The sweat slid down her temple. Beyond her, Luigi held onto a lower ledge, just below her swinging feet.

"I can't!" She whispered as he read her lips.

"Please!" he begged until he saw the blood gushing from her other arm. "Give me your hand and use your feet to climb up the building!"

She looked into his eyes before she swung her arm up toward him and the two clasped hands. She pressed her toes to the wall and climbed upward as he tugged gently.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pavi doing the same for Luigi. He felt a twinge of betrayal as he promised himself he'd knock the shit out of that fuckin' clown when Evangeline got to her feet. Graves shifted his position to where he was kneeling and she was almost in his arms. Luigi was almost back inside when Evangeline wrapped her arms around him.

I buried my head into his chest, knowing now was not the time to be doing this, but it just felt right. His body was ridged at first but seconds had past and his arms had wrapped tightly around my body. I was still in shock over everything, but I couldn't help but feel safe…until I saw Luigi pointing a gun at us. This time…is the end?

Pavi Largo had never been brave or even loyal, but since his poor father had passed he felt that everything he had ever done was all pointless. Maybe that was why he hides a secret from his siblings. He wanted to change his world…change himself. He knew it the day he saw his angel fall from grace. He was deemed worthless by his father, by everyone, but now he had a chance to change it all. He found himself lately staring into his pocket mirror, feeling disgusted at what he saw and surely so did everyone around him. He knew why he liked to take faces…it made him feel closer to the mother he lost, but now it was time to be a man, a real man of honor, but to do that was to betray his family name and disown the Largo blood that flowed in his veins.

Pavi watched Luigi pick up the gun. The vein on his brother's temple throbbed as he stalked toward them. His brother was upsetting his plans and he wouldn't stand for the bloodshed of his…friends? Yes, his friends! In a heated panic, The Pavi grabbed the lamp off of an end table and lunged at his brother. The lamp collided with the back of Luigi's skull sending him to his knees, but Pavi struck him again. Luigi's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell forward.

"The Pavi is done with you, dear brother!" he breathed standing over the crumpled body. His body shook with adrenaline. He looked at the couple that was huddled together. "No one hurts the Pavi's friends," he muttered.

The Graverobber looked at the violet-haired beauty and she looked at him. Pavi Largo called them his friends? Poor Graves was confused, but he knew they could use more allies.

"Come you two! We must make haste! Graverobber grab him! There is something I must show you both…it will help bring my dear whore sister down!"

Graves gazed at Evangeline, seeking approval and secretly losing himself in her authentic deep sea blue eyes. He watched her silent tears slide down her face from the corners of her eyes. His fingers ached to brush them away.

"Dear bella…are you hurt? Why these tears?" The Largo brother asked.

"I'm sorry…It's crazy!" She chuckled while she sniffled. "My brush with death has been a close one." She pointed to her blood saturated arm while she winced.

"Evangeline…." Graverobber whispered huskily.

"I wouldn't be here without you two…especially you Graves." She smiled as she rose to her feet with her hands clasping his pulling him up with her.

He continued to look at the sight of his moonlit hands tangled in hers then his gaze traveled up to her face, tracing her lips and cheeks like he wanted to cherish the mere memory. His eyes did what his hands and lips yearned to do.

His thoughts were interrupted by Pavi clearing his throat.

"We haven't got time for this! Come with me. We have to get him to ground level!"

I watched the Z-dealer look at me strangely. He made my heart skip a beat, but I couldn't have fallen for him…His coal black lips looked so inviting, but I didn't have time for this. I have a job to do. I turned away from him, hiding my blushing cheeks. The Pavi smirked at me the best his poor over stretched face allowed him to.

I picked up both guns and holstered mine and tucked the other in my belt. I still hadn't quite warmed up to the strange Largo brother and I wasn't gonna risk another brush with death. Eventually my luck could run out. The two men were working on picking up the unconscious Largo brother.

"Bella, dear, check the hallway," The Pavi grunted as he weaved his arm under his brother.

I nodded and withdrew the spare gun. I went to the door and quickly glanced from the corner of the door. That end of the hall was clear and the reflection from doors on the elevator cleared the other way. I went into the hall and waved the two on.

I pressed the button for the elevator as the others shuffled next to me. The door opened and I helped them drag the son of a bitch who tried to carve my eyes out. Yeah I'm still a little pissed about it.

The silver doors slid shut and Pavi punched some buttons and the slow lurch of the elevator send us descending through the building.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"The Pavi has a place where he keeps his secrets from his siblings…it is safe. The Pavi has something that will change the world…" he whispered.

"What are we gonna do with this sack of rat shit? Graves grunted.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened revealing a bright white hallway and a stainless steel door. The scent of bleach floated on the air. It was unusually cold. We stepped out of the elevator as Pavi let go of the limp body. He stepped to the front of the door and placed his hand on a scanner to his right and was greeted by a computerized voice. The door slid open and he went back to help Graves drag Luigi inside.

I followed cautiously, my senses were alert. Bright lights flicked on in the white out room. An operating chair rested in the center of the room and an empty tool tray rested next to it. There was another door that fueled my curiosity.

"Put him in the chair." Pavi commanded softly as the two struggled with placing him in the seat.

Once he was settled into the chair, Pavi strapped his arms and legs down. He turned to the door that I had my eye on. It slid open revealing complete darkness. Graverobber had returned to my side and watched with as much curiosity that I had.

I swallowed hard against the lump in my throat as Pavi disappeared into the pitch black. There was an uneasiness settling into my stomach. My hand brushed past Graves fingers. I clasped them desperately yet I avoided contacting with his questioning gaze.

"Pavi?" I questioned trying hard not to let my voice falter.

Pavi emerged from the darkness pushing a wheelchair with a crumpled body in its seat. The body was swaddled and cloaked in soft dark blue colored blankets. He pushed the wheelchair into the center of the room and spoke softly to the person. He spoke so softly I couldn't make out what he was saying.

The tension in my stomach released and I felt more relaxed but I didn't let go of Graves' hand. I watched as Pavi Largo began to unwrap the being.

"Oh…my god!" I whispered as I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

I felt Graves stagger as I helped stable his stance. He was just as shocked to see that face as I was.

"The Pavi has believed his plan had been more of a success than he ever anticipated and now…" He paused as he pointed to his comatose brother. "An eye for an eye, no?"

Yes another terrible cliffhanger.

You're all wondering who this mysterious person is, I'm sure

Well it will be revealed in the next chapter

I apologize for the long wait but I promise the next chapter will be up shortly

Remember your mistress Lady White Roses loves your reviews.

Until then

Adieu Adieu our parting will be short and sorrow-less

Ta- ta my lovelies


	6. Chapter 6

Ok friends and readers

Here is the skinny on this chapter

It has been difficult to decide where to go with this

I have suffered severe writers block

I have always had an idea as to where this was going to go

And now I'm at a difficult cross road

And after long debate a decision was met

Ladies and Gentlemen

It's time to

Testifiy!

Shilo Wallace had never had a real reason to be brave until she met Evangeline. It would seem as if the violet haired beauty was catalysis for the whole world around her, changing and shaping into something entirely different. Something in her just clicked when she saw her dangling from the window of the Largo Tower. Her and Graves could be in trouble and maybe just maybe Shilo could help them.

She climbed into the garbage shoot and pawed her way up the shoot. Her hands and shoes made strange dings against the metal of the shoot. The first vent came in to view after so many feet and Shilo peered through the metal blinds.

Graverobber had to lean into Evangeline to keep from falling to the floor. The face that had been lost among the millions of shots and pictures of the Largo bitch was now in front of him. This figure had been forgotten due to Amber's shadow. But here she was meek and wounded, scarred and bruised.

I remember watching the opera that night. I had no idea what would happen, nothing good, of course, but I never expected to watch a Genco angel fall from Rotti Largo's grace and so willingly.

"Take these eyes," She sung out. "I'd rather be blind."

And then she fell. Left for dead or so we all though. I choked back my tears and supported Graves as he staggered next to me, his masculine scent tangled up in my face.

"Pavi…is that..." I whispered as my eyes bored into the victim in the wheelchair.

Her hair was limp and in soft waves, lacking her usually curl. She was blindfolded and upon her soft, subtle cheekbones lay a spidery web of scars and her lips were bare of color yet she had a small curve of a smile.

"Yes, dear bella." He replied. "Mio caro amore, Magdalene." He brushed at her hair affectionately.

"But how, Pavi!" I exclaimed stilling staring intently on her.

"Everyone saw her die!" Graves quipped as his grip tightens on my hand.

"That is truly remarkable story. The Pavi has always been behind the scenes-ah so to speak. Science is the key to everything, amici. The Pavi has been researching resurrection and rebuilding recently deceased tissue ever since the organ repossession bill passed in congress. The Pavi's dear GENEterns and surGens have made a major breakthrough with mio caro amore," He explained.

"And you just did this all under your psychopathic brother and your whoring drug addict sister?" Graverobber smirked.

"Well people don't perceive the Pavi as intelligent. It was merely a fascination…and anything to save…her. The Pavi saw an opportunity and took it…like with the two of you."

"Surely, Amber must have some sort of clue as to what you are doing in the basement of the Largo Tower?" I questioned.

"Ha! The love of Pavi's employees run deeply. Not a worry ever, dear bella, but right now there are some matters to attend to…Surgery!" He gestured to his unconscious brother and back to Blind Mag. "Everything must undergo surgery…even me..."

"Any chance I could get some stitches for this close call?" I asked as he went to call his surGens.

"But of Course, anything for you, amici. Please come into the open examine room one. The Pavi's best surGens will fix you up good as new." He exclaimed and led Graves and me into the room and left us alone.

I climbed onto the examine table and waited for his surGen to stitch me up. Graves leaned up against the wall, watching me with silent contemplation.

"Boy, are we in deep." He said with a sigh.

"Wishing you hadn't left your alley and your cozy dumpster, Graves," I asked teasingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Never seems to be a dull moment with you," He replied with his signature smirk.

"It would seem as if Pavi Largo is in love…" I pondered.

"Perhaps…I hope he doesn't steal her face…" Graves joked as I suppressed a chuckle.

The surGen came in with a tray of sterile tools and proceed toward me. A tiny thing in a white nurse uniform with dark hair tied up in a high pony tail started to cut away the mesh fabric around my wound and apply rubbing alcohol. I winced at the sting.

"Anything for the pain?" She asked lowering her red eye shield.

I glanced at Graves before answering with a smile, "No."

It felt like Shilo had been climbing forever. The trash shoot was a tight squeeze for her and it was very humid. Sweat was forming on her naked brow and slipping down her neck. She reached another floor and peered out of the shoot. The floor was empty and what looked to be a storage facility for organs. She checked to see if the coast was clear before climbing out. The air around her now was cleaner and smelled of bleach. She felt the sweat on her body grow cold. Her face was reflected in the containers of various organs and body parts. She felt a little queasy looking at them. Her pace quickened as she looked for a way out. Her little boots clomped on the concrete floor as the florescent lights flickered and hummed. She rushed passed the rows of shelves and finally came to a door. She grabbed the handle and quickly pulled it open only to be met with an alarm going off, sending Geneco security rushing to her.

Graverobber watched intently as Evangeline received medically attention. He watched the way the needle pierced her skin again and again. Thread pulling the skin back together. His eyes would meet hers casually or so he tried to be casual about it. His thoughts kept rushing back to the moment she fell into his arms and the way her hands were laced in his. He was use to meaningless things…sex being one of them. The brevity of it with strangers (or Amber) the lack of connection made it so meaningless. It was just a way for them to pay him for his drug. He didn't really enjoy it. Sex doesn't put bread in his stomach or keep what shitty clothes he had on his back. Evangeline was so different than anyone he had met. He wanted to connect with her. Feel her in an intimate setting. He felt his palms get sweaty as he watched her take her lower lip in her teeth, biting back a gasp of pain. There was more than sex with her, but that didn't mean he wasn't interested in that part as well. He may be knee deep in corpses all the time, but he still was a man.

The surGen was done fixing her arm up and turned to leave. As she departed, Graves kicked the door closed and approached Evangeline.

"All better?" He questioned, his voice was an octave lower.

"Perhaps…"She smiled shyly as placed his hands on the examine table, trapping her in the center. " Graves…what are you... Doing…"

"I think… now that we are alone… we should finish where we didn't even get to start," he grinned deviously.

He watched her sea blue eyes shine as she asked. "And what would that be…Graves?" She grinned back at him.

He didn't answer her but moved closer to her, dissolving the space between them. He pressed his lips onto to hers, softly barely a whisper. He was hesitant to go further because he was pretty sure she still had her guns holstered on her person. He pulled back to gaze into her eyes. It was the same look she had when they were together in Luigi's office. He brought a pale hand to her face and cupped her cheek.

"Evangeline…" He murmured.

She pulled him closer as he took to ravaging her lips, alternating between rough kisses and soft kisses. His hands tangled in her hair as she pulled him closer while her legs wrapped around his waist. He forced himself on top of her as she eased into the reclined examine table.

He couldn't believe how soft her lips were as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth in response and tangled her tongue with his. His hands traced her facial features as he broke the kiss to leave a series of kisses on her jaw and neck. He felt her hand tangle in his hair at the nape of his neck. She gently pulled him up away from her neck, kissed him softly on the lips before biting his neck sensually. He moaned softly as he felt her canines drag across his collarbone. His hands framed her face, pulling her back to his lips. He felt like he couldn't stop kiss her. He usually didn't get to kiss the women he came across as the famed Z-dealer he was. He didn't want to rush anything with her. Everything had been a series of rushed or quick moments and this wasn't going to be one of them…or so he thought.

He was interrupted by an alarm sounding off and the light above the door was blazing. The two of them peeled away from each other. He went to the door and opened it. A gentern ran past him which he managed to grab.

"What's going on?"

She quickly answered. "There was a break in on the upper floor organ facility. Rumors are it is the wanted girl Shilo Wallace."

Shit, he cursed inwardly as he ran to get Evangeline. The ultimate showdown was about to start. Amber would intercept Shilo before they could get to her. He just knew it. Things were starting to look hopeless all over again.

Another cliff hanger my apologies

I have the next chapter coming up

Sorry for the short fluff (the sexy stuff will probably be in the next installment)

(Typical disclaimer I own nothing except Evangeline and the plot. I just enjoy playing with the characters)

I needed them to connect just for a moment

Please don't forget to TESTIFY

(Review)

Ps I am looking for someone to do some photo manipulation for Graves and Evangeline. If anyone is interested please inbox me so I can give you the details

As always

Till next time

-Love Lady White Roses-


End file.
